Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus refers to an apparatus designed to execute washing of laundry using detergent and mechanical friction. A typical laundry treatment apparatus may be directly installed on the floor. In some cases, a front-loading laundry treatment apparatus (also called a drum washing machine) may have an introduction port positioned at a relatively low level, through which laundry is put into the apparatus. In such cases, a user may have to stoop in order to put laundry into the apparatus or take laundry out of the apparatus.
In some cases, a support platform may be provided under a front-loading laundry treatment apparatus (i.e. a main washing apparatus) so as to raise the height of an introduction port of the laundry treatment apparatus. In some cases, a secondary washing apparatus may be provided under the main washing apparatus.
In general, a secondary washing apparatus is a top-loading washing apparatus having a drawer shape, capable of being withdrawn from the main washing apparatus so as to allow laundry to be put thereinto from above. A typical secondary washing apparatus may have a capacity lower than that of the main washing apparatus.
For the secondary washing apparatus, vibrations of a rotating drum may be transmitted to the drawer through a tub. The vibrations of the drawer may further be transmitted to the outer cabinet, thus causing the whole laundry treatment apparatus to vibrate.
In some cases, shock absorbers, such as a damper or a suspension may be used to reduce or prevent such vibrations. If the damper or suspension for absorbing vibrations generated from a drum is installed in the interior space of the drawer, the capacity of the tub of the secondary washing apparatus may be further reduced by the need for space for installation of the damper of suspension.